Lost In The Moment
by thetigersbride
Summary: Wade gets a special type of treatment after getting injured. Wade/OFC smut.


Stu Bennett hissed in discomfort as the potent antiseptic stung the delicate skin under his nose.

'Don't be such a baby,' Elizabeth scolded as she dabbed more of the stinging liquid onto the Superstars nose.

'It hurts,' he grumbled.

'I know,' she cooed, cleaning away the last flecks of dried blood.

It had been a big match tonight and the Barrett Barrage had destroyed Team Orton but not without its leader receiving a Brogue Kick right to his face which has caused a heavy nose bleed. After the match Stu had headed straight to the first aid area to get cleaned up and to spend a little bit of quality time with his lady.

'Okay, it's clean. D'you want me to ice it for you?' Elizabeth asked, running her thumb along Stu's high cheekbone. He smiled, loving the special attention he got from her. Sometimes it was almost worth getting hurt.

'Yes please,' Stu replied, his eyes traveling down Beth's body. Her slim fitting SmackDown t-shirt clung to her curvy body, Stu loved the look of that shirt on her but he loved taking it off more.

Beth took a piece of ice from the cool box that was stuffed with bottles of water for overheated wrestlers.

'Don't whinge about it being cold,' Beth threated before holding the ice to Stu's nose. Stu gasped, his fingers curling tightly around the edges of the treatment table that he was sat on.

'I'm sorry baby,' Beth muttered. Instantly the pain began to ebb away, the heat subsidised and the swelling began to reduce.

Already feeling much better Stu released his grip on the edge of the bed and slipped his hand under the hem of Beth's t-shirt, his fingers stroked the soft skin of her hip before slipping his hand further up her waist.

'Stu!' Beth scolded, 'I'm trying to make you better!'

'You are making me better,' Stu purred, his large, rough hands palming her soft waist. Beth rolled her eyes and ignored her boyfriend's advances. She finished icing his nose, gently patted his face dry before taking hold of his chin and taking a good look at the injury.

'Well, it's not broken but it's not gonna feel good for a few days,' Beth said, before placing a kiss on Stu's forehead.

'Thank you baby,' Stu said, placing his other hand onto Beth's hip and pulling her closer to him. With both his hands now inside Beth's shirt Stu ran his hands up and down her back.

'What are you doing Stuart?' Beth grumbled, resting her check against the side of his head.

'I'm seducing you,' he replied, pushing her shirt up, exposing her creamy skin inch by inch.

'You can't seduce me here, what if we get caught?' Beth whispered, making no attempt to stop him, as he slipped her shirt further up her body.

'We won't get caught,' Stu replied, lifting his head and pressing his lips to hers. Beth slipped her arms around Stu's bare, broad shoulders. He thrust his tongue past her slightly parted lips, her taste flooding his mouth, sweet coffee and gingerbread. The taste of her favourite Starbucks coffee.

Beth's nails dug into his hard, muscled back. Her longing for him was growing and spreading quickly through her body, there was a rush of heat between her thighs and she pressed her body hard against his, her soft breasts forced against his solid chest.

Stu broke away and gazed into Beth's green eyes, he smirked, his eyes sparkling. Beth bit down on her lip, she knew that look, Stu wouldn't be happy until they were both satisfied and to him it didn't matter who heard.

Stu shuffled backward on the table, dragging Beth with him. He slipped his hands from in her shirt down her arse, squeezing the soft flesh that was encased in tight fitting denim.

'Come 'ere baby,' Stu muttered, placing teasing kisses on her jaw line and neck. Beth moaned quietly, her finger nails biting hard into the flesh on his back. She knew what he wanted and was more than happy to oblige him.  
>Beth straddled him, her folded legs resting either side of his hulking thighs. Beth lent back a little, giving Stu a better view of her semi-exposed body. He smirked and ran is tongue over his lips.<p>

Stu curled his fingers around the hem of Beth's t-shirt and pulled it over her head, Stu cast it aside, his hands going straight to squeeze and cup her breasts, each one just about a handful.

'Stu,' Beth moaned, 'We'll get caught,' and despite her protests Beth had no intention of stopping her boyfriend from doing what he wanted, she just wanted to make sure he understood that she was a little concerned about their rather public location.

'If you shut up we won't,' Stu growled, pinching Beth's nipples gently through the lacy material of her bra. She moaned; her head falling back and her back arching toward him. Stu smirked loving the power he had over this woman.

Beth crashed her lips back against his, her tongue probing his mouth, fighting against his for dominance of the kiss. Stu could feel his hard member straining against his tight wrestling pants, his whole body was longing for her, to be inside her. Beth rubbed herself against him, she knew full well how much he wanted her, Stu moaned. His fingertips pinching hard on her little, firm nipples.

Beth broke away, her breath coming in short gasps and her lips swollen from his kisses.

'Do me?' she begged. Stu chuckled, there was no way he could turn down an invitation like that.

'Lie down,' he whispered, placing a few soft kisses at the corners of her full lips. Without a seconds hesitation Beth climbed off his lap, allowing Stu to stand before lying down on the table.

'Shorts, off,' Stu commanded. Beth unbuttoned her shorts and slipped them down her legs, her panties going with them. Stu admired her. His eyes roaming up and down her mostly naked body laid out for him. He ran one large, rough hand down her stomach to the apex of her thighs were one of his thick fingers probed the soft folds of her core. She was slick with wetness, ready for him. He brought his wet finger to his mouth and sucked it clean. Beth watched his every move, completely enthralled by him.

Stu wriggled out of his tight pants, his cock springing free and jutting out proudly, a bead of moisture clung to the tip. Beth ran her tongue over her lips.

'How much d'you want me?' Stu growled as he climbed onto the table, his body hovering over hers.

'So much,' she whispered her arms slipping around his neck, her hands slipping down his broad back. Stu rubbed himself against her core, teasing her slick wetness with his hard member. She moaned loudly as his tip brushed against her clit.

'Shh baby, you don't want to get caught do you?' Stu scolded, Beth ignored his comment and thrust her hips upward, desperate to feel him. Stu chuckled; her desperation turned him on more than anything.

'Please baby,' she begged, curling her nails into his back. Stu ran his tongue over his lips. He gazed steadily into her deep green eyes as he slowly pushed himself inside her. Beth gasped; her eyes squeezed shut as he stretched her tightness.

'Oh God, Stu,' Beth moaned, burring her face in the crook of his neck as the short, sharp pain for first penetration subsided and was replaced with waves of pleasure and Stu began to move his hips slowly.

Stu felt the familiar feeling starting to grown in his stomach, like a knot of pleasure that became tighter and tighter with his every thrust. Beth cried out, her nails cutting deep into Stu's back as his every thrust hit her g-spot. She wrapped her legs around Stu's back, cradling his body against hers.

The sound of her moans bounced off the cold tiled walls, filling the room and spurring Stu on. He moved in and out, harder and faster, pounding into her beautiful body. Beth caught his lips in a scolding kiss; his tongue plunged passed her lips, mimicking the movements of his hips.

Beth felt her body starting to burn, her every nerve tingling as her orgasm started to take control. Her nails dug deeply into Stu's flesh, leaving hot, read welts down his back. Stu groaned as the knot in his stomach became almost unbearably tight. They were both coming close to climax, they're moans mingled together and filled the room, anyone outside would have no trouble guessing what was going on.

Beth's orgasm suddenly consumed her. She felt as if liquid pleasure had been poured though her veins, spreading throughout her whole body. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, holding her body hard against his. Her inner walls clamped around Stu, holding him tightly inside her as she climaxed.

Stu felt her tighten and pulse around him, pushing him over the edge into bliss. The knot in his stomach had been pulled to tightly that it snapped. He felt his control slipping from him as he came deep inside her.

Stu peppered Beth's face with quick gentle kisses as she came down from her high. Her eyes where half open and a small smile played on her swollen lips. Stu smiled at his beautiful girlfriend, there were defiantly perks of getting hurt in the ring when this was the treatment he received back stage.  
>Beth ran her fingers through Stu's messed up hair, pushing it back from his face.<p>

'Feeling better now?' she asked. Stu chuckled.

'Much, much better. Thank you baby,' he replied, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

'And the best thing?' Stu added with a cheeky grin spreading across his pretty face, 'We didn't get caught,'

Beth giggled, catching Stu's lips in a quick, burning kiss.

'But that doesn't mean we can make a thing of this,' she replied. Stu pouted but couldn't hold back his smile.

The two of them kissed for a few moments before there was knock on the door.

'Are you guys finished yet?' some yelled from the other side of the door.

'No, fuck off!' Stu yelled back before crashing his lips back against hers and losing himself in the moment.


End file.
